


Fallen Angels

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801





	1. Prolouge

The morning was uneventfully for the young Winchester Boys: Sam and Dean. It was a very typical day at the house. Their mom, Mary had just gotten back from a 'work' trip. She is a hunter. What kind you ask? The kind that go bump in the night and are to scared to find out what it is on your own. They are a special group of people, some may say insane, but are really good at what they do in vanquishing the evil in the world they are tasked to protect. Mary never let the boys see her things that she had hidden throughout the house, car, and at Booby's, once the boys where of age to take possession of these hunters tools. She looked in on the boys as they played in the nursery. Jon walked up next to Mary and put his hand around her waist. "What's on your mind?" asked Jon. "This last one took a lot out of me. It hit too close to home. Their daughter was the same age as Dean. She....we tried Jon. It didn't work out. She was too far gone for us to save her. I don't want that to ever happen to the boys. Protect them. I love you all with my entire being," says Mary as she turns into Jon for a kiss. "Thank you for being open enough about it for me to understand what you are going through sweetheart," says Jon.

Castiel was watching the Winchester house with eagerness that he had never felt before. His soul was being drawn towards the oldest boy, Dean Winchester. In the realm of heaven, there were rules but sometimes those rules are meant to be broken. An angel falling for a human is rare but when it is his soul, they can't take that away from the Angel. They only bar them unless pending doom is right around the corner. Castiel knew that he was playing with fire if he went for it. Castiel took the risk the day of the fire that took Mary Winchester's life. Castiel was watching from the heavens when he saw the young boys coming out of the house during the night. Castiel flys down and engulfs the boys with his wings as he moved them behind the impala. Castiel kept them sheltered until he heard the fire department coming down the road. As soon as he saw the first firefighter, he opened his wings and let the boys go. Castiel goes behind the house as he watches from afar. His heart felt heavy as he watched Sam and Dean be taken to the hospital with their father, Jon Winchester.

Though it was 30 years later when Castiel would run into the boys again, he was still drawn towards Dean Winchester as his mate. Castiel was dealing with his 'siblings' when all hell broke loose in the heavens. Castiel and a few other brethren were barred from reentering the heavens unless it was to warn the rest of the angels of wars and disasters. Castiel was watching the boys while they started to follow in their families legacy, 'HUNTING.' Castiel noticed that John had gone out on a hunt and never returned. He traded his soul to save Dean from the reaper. Castiel was watching for another three years before he decided to anything about what was going on with the Winchester boys. Castiel arrived to the location that the Winchesters were hunting at when they noticed a flapping sound that they had never heard before, so they thought. "Hello Sam and Dean Winchester. My name is Castiel. I'm need of your help," says Castiel. "What can we help you with Castiel?" asked Dean. "Living in this manner. I am a Fallen Angel. I was and Angel of the Lord," says Castiel. Dean looked at his brother and then back at Castiel. "How long having you been watching use or over us?" asked Dean. "Since the night of the fire," says Castiel.


	2. A New Beginning

Castiel was waiting on the boys to reply to him on the answer that they had given him. "The night of which fire? The night that our mother died," says Sam. Castiel looks at them with sorrow in his eyes. "Yes, Sam. I was the one that had their wings wrapped around you boys to protect you from the flames and the debris that was coming down around you both as you were running for your life's. I have been helping in my own since then Dean," says Castiel. "WAIT!! Those voices in my head guiding me to the truth was you," says Dean. "Yes that was me Dean. That is only possible with an angels future partner and soulmate," says Castiel. The brothers looked at each other with a look of bewilderment with that piece of knowledge that Castiel told them. "What? I'm......I'm your.......mate?" asked Dean to make sure that they heard him correctly. "May I kiss you?" asked Castiel. Dean walks over to Castiel and places his left hand on Castiel's balls. "Come here," whispers Dean as he applies a little pressure on Castiel's balls. Castiel gasps as Dean is kissing him. "Will you two get a room? I will pick you guys up in a couple of days," says Sam. "Okay Sammy," says Dean as he get engulfed into Castiel's wings. "I will protect him Sam," says Castiel as the two men disappear for a week.

Castiel set them down at a bus stop to hop a round to a car rental place. "Dean, I must have you now," says whispers Castiel. Dean looks into those puppy dog eyes and only nods in agreement. "Soon baby, very sooooooon," says Dean as he felt a hand go into the back of his pants and starts to play with his hole. "Cas, you need to stop or we could get into some serious legal trouble," says Dean as he grabs Cas's hand. "Okay," whimpers Cas as he removes his hand from Dean's jeans and boxers. The two men see the bus coming towards them. They get on and take two of the open seats that where available in the middle of the bus. Dena looks at his phone sees that he has a message from Sam. "Hey brother. Everything is fine, I just wanted you to know that there was a case that just came up in the area of Pontiac, Michigan. I will be heading out in two days if you want to hop a ride with me or not," says Sam. "Cas, I only have 2 days before I have to head out on a hunting trip with Sam," says Dean. I can always take you to the location when we are done," says Cas.

Dean could feel something smooth and slick sliding in and out of his hole. Dean shoots Castiel a look that he had never seen before. Dean could feel the pressure building in his cock on a city bus and couldn't do anything about it. Dean was pissed off at Castiel for what he was doing to him. "Cas, please stop," says Dean. "I can't once I start to mate with you," whispers Castiel. "Why right now?" whispers Dean. "I needed to have a spiritual release. It's starting to work for me," says Castiel. Dean just released a sigh that he tried to muffle when he felt the appendage sliding in and out of his hole. "Dean? I need for you to release to me. All of you," whispers Cas. "Not on the bus. Please Cas. Wait until we do get a room," says Dean. "I will before we get to the car rental place," says Cas. "There's a hotel that is about a mile down the road that we can rent a room at. Please, stop," says Dean. Cas gave Dean the puppy dog eyes again as he was trying to have Dean cum for him on a city bus. Dean saw the bus slow down and stop at the stop that was right across from where they got off at. They grabbed their bags and walked over to the motel and find a sleeping quarters for the night.

"Anyone here?" asked Dean. A 20 something year old woman came out of the back room and noticed the two men standing at the desk. "What can I do for you?" asked the woman. "One room with 2 beds," says Dean. "I have one left like that. How many days?" asked the clerk. "7 days," says Cas with a grin on his face. Dean grabs Cas's hand and interlaces their fingers together as Dean receives the key cards to the room. "Check out is on Tuesday of next week. Two extra days, due to the holidays. The office is closed on Sunday because of Christmas eve and Christmas day being on Monday," says the young woman. "Thank you miss," says Dean. "The name is Jo. My mom Elaine is taking care of a clan of wendigos that live near here," says Jo. "A wendigo clan. Interesting. Let your mom know that I'm a hunter encase she needs help. I usually work with a guy named Bobby Singer in South Dakota," says Dean. "Really? of Singers Junk Yard. I will let my mom know when she gets back. I will have her call the room to talk with you before she meets you in person. I take it that it is mating time for a fallen one," says Jo as she sees the appendage come out of Cas's jacket.

"That is correct Jo. Refreshments?" asked Cas. "I can find something here and will run out and grab you a couple of things as soon as mom gets back. Have a good night guys and I will see you soon with some food," says Jo. "Thank you, Jo," says Dean as he and Cas walk out of the office and head to the room that they were assigned. Dean walks up to the door and opens the door to the room. The two men entire and set their things into the closest before they closed the blinds and the curtains on the windows in the room. Dean did a protection sign on the floor with salt and holy water. Dean knew that they were safe but still wanted to be extra safe without knowing the motivations of Jo and her mother, Elaine. "Strip!" yells Cas. "Okay," says Dean with a look of passion in his eyes. Cas starts to walk over to Dean as the appendage already found its way into Dean's ass. "Cas!!! Let me fuck you," says Dean as Cas starts to move faster and faster. "Okay, but I still have to stay inside of you as you do that to me," says Cas with a sheepish grin on his face as Dean pulls him forward to the bed. Dean drops to his knees to take Cas's impressively big cock into his mouth as he starts to suck him off. Cas was very pleased with what Dean was doing to the point that he cummed inside Dean in both openings. Dean moans as he is filled in both ends. Cas looks down at Dean and sees the look of fire in his eyes. "Take me Dean," says Cas. "Lay on the bed and I will do that," says Dean. Cas did as he was told and laid down onto the bed. Dean looked at him with a grin on his face and started to stroke himself as he grabbed the lube from the bag. Dean opens the tube and applies a decent amount on his cock and onto Cas's opening. Dean slides into Cas's opening with his cock. "Faster Dean," says Castiel. Dean takes that to heart and begins to pound harder into Castiel.

"CAS!!! AHAHAH!!!" yells Dean as he starts to cum and then sees a glimmer of white. "Dean?" asked Cas. "What was that light? It was beautiful," says Dean. "We are bonded and now are both with child. It is the bonding of the fallen ones with those that are truly righteous and have a pure soul," says Castiel. "It was very calming and scary at the same time," says Dean as he could feel Cas's cock going down in size as they held each other and just relaxed into one another. Castiel looked at Dean and realized at how lucky he was in finding the Winchester brother's and to zone in on Dean's soul.


End file.
